A Day in Our World
by Kharlan Hero
Summary: What would happen if Lloyd accidentally came to our world? Would it be handled calmly and end well, would it cause mass hysteria, or would the fangirls disgust Lloyd by calling his dad hot? Find out now. Warning: Spoilers!


**KH: I'm Catherine in the story and my real-life best friend is Danuwa, but those aren't our real names of course. Sorry if this stinks.**

**Lloyd: Let the oneshot begin.**

Lloyd was messing with the Eternal Sword. Again. Suddenly, a red portal appeared before him, pulling everything close into it. Unfortunately, he happened to be in that category, along with Kratos, who happened to decide to check on him at the wrong time. Suddenly, the Eternal Swordsman and everyone's favorite silent seraphim were immersed in swirling red lights of every shade imaginable. The portal spit them out next to an elementary school. Kratos immediately began lecturing Lloyd about proper use of the Eternal Sword when a car zoomed by. Lloyd shrieked from the surprise of the car going by, while Kratos merely mumbled something about not seeing one of those in while.

"What was that?!"Lloyd wondered, having gotten over the shock of seeing it.

"That was a car. I haven't seen one since before the world was split," Kratos replied, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, right you were around when the world was split."

"You already forgot about my age?"

"Um, would it be bad if I said yes?"

That's when some ToS fangirls walked by.

"LOOK! That guy looks just like Kratos!" Fangirl #1 squealed.

"He is so HOT!" Fangirl #2 exclaimed.

"Yeeaah." Fangirl #3 sighed dreamily.

By now Lloyd was throughly disgusted and lost his lunch in a nearby bush.

"Why does this always happen to me? And how do you know my name?" Asked Kratos.

"So your name really is Kratos? So cool!" Fangirl #3 replied

Just then a girl named Catherine walked by. "Leave them alone! Can't you see you've already disgusted Lloyd?!"

"Oh yeah. That guy did look like Lloyd. Is today some sort of new ToS holiday I don't know of?" Said Fangirl #2.

"Not that I know of, but I don't think they want to be harassed by fangirls."

"That would be a true statement." Kratos had finally decided to speak up.

"Aaaaaw!" Whined all the fangirls in unison before finally leaving.

"Thank you! Whoever you are," said Lloyd, having just recovered from the fangirl calling his really old dad hot.

"My name is Catherine, but you can call me Cathy. What are you doing here. I just know those aren't costumes."

"Hi, Cathy. And I have no clue how we got here."

"You have no clue? You were the one messing with the Eternal Sword, which I think has something to do with our being here."

"He was messing with the Eternal Sword? Idiot!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hey! It's bad enough having Cathy call me an idiot, but Dad?"

"Stop arguing, we need to get you out of here."

"Where exactly are we?" Lloyd actually said something sensible.

Out of nowhere we begin hearing the Hallelujah chorus.

"Stupid MP3 player. I'll be glad when I finally return it to Danuwa. And you happen to be in my world of Earth."

"What's an MP3 player?"

"It is a device that you can download songs on and then select which one you want to hear."

"Exactly, except this one is weird and sometimes plays on its own like it's trying to talk to us. We should probably get somewhere like my house where no one will see you. My parents and brother aren't home right now."

"That might be wise if a lot of people know us here," Kratos stated.

"I'm not sure about there being a lot of people, but ToS fans are sure to recognize you."

"What's ToS?" Asked Lloyd.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know what it is. It stands for Tales of Symphonia, which is a video game."

"Video game?" Yet another question asked by Lloyd.

"Yeah. You hook a game console to the TV, which is like a computer screen but doesn't have a mouse or keyboard, then you plug it all in and you can put games into the console to make them appear on the screen. When you push different buttons it effects what's on the screen, allowing you to control the video game characters."

Even though I forgot to mention that they had started walking, they had just arrived at Cathy's house.

"I can show you my Wii and ToS if you want."

"O.K. That sounds exciting."

"I wonder if he has a short attention span in real life?"

"Yes."

So Cathy set up the Wii with ToS in it. Lloyd thought it was awesome but, was still having trouble with the controls and Kratos seemed to find it mildly interesting and seemed to be a natural at playing video games. Maybe they had video games on Symphonia before stupid Yggdrasil split it. "I'm gonna call my friend, Danuwa, and try to find a way to get you home."

Cathy was heard talking on the phone. Sounding kinda odd because you couldn't hear Danuwa and Lloyd hasn't really seen a true phone before.

"Hi Danuwa! Guess what happened!"

"No, I haven't finished Fairest yet."

"I read over half of the book yesterday give me a break. Oh, and Kratos and Lloyd are at my house!"

"No, I'm not joking!"

"I guess you can come over."

"See ya soon, bye."

She hung up. "Danuwa is coming over."

"Yes, we just got past the seal of fire!"

"Wow, you guys are good at this."

"Well considering that we lived through this, I would think it odd if we weren't." The word considering has four syllables, bet you can't guess who said it.

Danuwa showed up. "Wow, it really is them!"

"Told ya!"

"Shut up. Kratos really is-"

"Don't say it! A fangirl already made Lloyd throw up by saying it."

"Oh, O.K. How are we going to get them back home?"

"I'm working on that. Kratos, I need you to tell me what you experienced while going through the portal."

"Why did you ask Dad instead of me?"

"Because I figure I'll get a more accurate description from Kratos."

"The inside of the Portal was a swirl of all different shades of red, sometimes one color looking like two shades at once," Kratos cut in.

"That sounds like the gates from Chrono Trigger, except that those gates traversed time instead of space and they were blue, but close enough. I might be able to figure something out."

Cathy looked up the gatekey from Chrono Trigger and happened to find blueprints for it, the wonders of the internet. She rode her bike to the store to get all the needed items while Lloyd finished the wind seal. 0.0 He's good at this! When she got back, Kratos was in the middle of cussing out fanfiction after seeing a KxY story in the listing that Danuwa was looking over. Cathy printed out the blueprints and got Kratos to help her build the gatekey, while Danuwa began helping Lloyd, who was now officially obsessed with ToS, in his game. Lloyd had just gotten past the seal of light. 0.0 How does he do that, I must know! Oh wait he's doing it because I'm writing it this way. ^_^ Never mind. Finally the gatekey was finished. "Now we just have to use this at the spot where Kratos and Lloyd appeared and pray that it works," Cathy announced.

"But I just got to the Tower of Salvation!" Guess who said that.

Of course they did as she said. And, it worked. 0.0 one of my ideas worked. Cool! In a brilliant flash of red Kratos and Lloyd were gone, hopefully they were now in their own world.

"Wow, we managed to clear that up before the rest of my family showed up."

"Now I wish I had played Chrono Trigger."

"I can hook up the Super Nintendo if you want to play it now."

"Sure!"

They went back to Cathy's house so that Danuwa could play Chrono Trigger and Cathy could be a walkthrough, having played the game a couple times through already. Everything was peaceful and in its rightful place. And both girls were happy that it was over...Or was it?

**KH: Well, hopefully that wasn't **_**too**_** bad for my first oneshot.**

**Lloyd: Good job, Kharlan Hero!**

**KH: It's not that big of a deal, but thank you anyway.**

**Lloyd: You're welcome.**

**KH:Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer! ToS and anything in it belong to Namco. Fairest is a real book that I do not own. It was written by Gail Carson Levine. I do not own MP3 players. I think Chrono Trigger is owned by Squaresoft, but whoever owns it is not me. I do not own the Wii or Super Nintendo, Nintendo does. I do however own myself and I own the character that represented my best friend in this oneshot. My best friend owns herself in real life. I also own this really long disclaimer, tremble in your envy.**

**Kratos: Please review her oneshot. Helpful criticism is welcome, but I will cut any flames into little tiny pieces.**

**KH: Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, the name Danuwa (dah NOO wah) means a good friend, the name Catherine means pure.**


End file.
